RJTV 29 Program Schedule
RJTV broadcast quality local programs, Pangunahing Balita, from Monday to Friday 5:30pm-6:30pm, anchored by Rey Langit; RJ Sunday Jam, every Sunday, 9am-12nn, hosted by RJ Jacinto with Angel Karen Fournier; Inside Exclusive Kapihan, every Wednesday 9am-10am with a primetime replay at 11:30pm-12:30am, hosted by Rey Langit; RJTV Interactive News, from Monday to Friday 11pm-11:30pm, anchored by April Enerio and RJTV News and Public Affairs head Alex Tinsay; and Thank God It's RJ! aired every Friday 10pm-11pm, featuring RJ Jacinto and Friends. Pangunahing Balita and RJTV Interactive News are also simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810AM and RJ Sunday Jam is also simultaneously broadcast on RJ 100.3 FM and enjoys high viewership here and abroad (via internet live streaming). RJTV is one of the very few UHF stations seen nationwide through its satellite and cable providers. Slogan * Your Lifestyle and Entertainment Channel Schedule :Monday-Friday (with RJTV News Advisory at 10 am-5 pm, 9 pm and 10 pm) :6 am - RJ Video Vault :9 am - :Mon, Tue, Thrus & Fri: TV Shop :Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Rey Langit) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :10 am - RJ Video Vault :11 am - TV Shop :12 nn - RJ Video Vault :1 pm - TV Shop' :2 pm - RJ Video Vault :3 pm - TV Shop :4:30 pm - Classic Cartoons: Popeye: The Sailor Man :5:30 pm - Pangunahing Balita (Rey Langit) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :6:30 pm - Drive Time with Jamie (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :Mon, Tue & Thurs :8 pm - RJ Video Vault :Wed :8 pm - Healthline with Makati Med (Nicole Jacinto) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :9 pm - RJ Video Vault :Fri :8 pm - RJ Video Vault :10 pm - Thank God it's RJ (RJ Jacinto and Friends Band) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :11 pm - RJTV Interactive News (April Enerio and Alex Tinsay) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :11:30 pm - :Mon, Tue, Thurs & Fri: RJ Video Vault :Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Rey Langit) (replay) :12:30 am to 6 am - TV Shop :Saturday :6 am - Classic Cartoons (Popeye: The Sailor Man, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Betty Boop, Superman) :9 am - Good Trip (Ariel Doria) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :10 am - Good Job Philippines (Barbie Atienza) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM AM) :12 nn - RJ Video Vault :1 pm - TV Shop :2 pm - RJ Video Vault :4 pm - TV Shop :5 pm - RJ Video Vault :12 mn to 6 am - TV Shop :Sunday :6 am - RJ Video Vault :9 am - RJ Sunday Jam (RJ Jacinto with Angel Jamie Fournier) (LIVE) (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3 and DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :12 nn - RJ Video Vault :1 pm - TV Shop :2 pm - RJ Video Vault :3 pm - Power to Unite (Elvira Yap Go) :4 pm - TV Shop :6 pm - RJ Video Vault :12 mn to 6 am - TV Shop 'Programming' - RJTV's programming line up is a mix of music, lifestyle, entertainment, children and news and public affairs. :RJTV caters to the wide cross section of the Philippine society, from ABC to E. News and public affairs programs like Pangunahing Balita (early evening newscast), RJTV News Advisory (hourly news bulletin), RJTV Interactive News (late-night newscast), Insider Exclusive Kapihan, Healthline with Makati Med and Good Job Philippines cater to the masses; while the music and entertainment programs like Drive Time with Jamie, Thank God It's RJ and RJ Sunday Jam served the more upscale viewers. News and Public Affairs :Pangunahing Balita (June 4, 2018-present) :Monday-Friday 5:30PM-6:30PM (Live from RJTV Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Makati City) :The flagship primetime Filipino news program of RJTV is anchored by Rey Langit. :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM :RJTV News Advisory (July 4, 2005-present) :Monday-Friday 9:00PM and 10:00PM (LIVE) (Live from RJTV Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Makati City) :3 minute newsbreak airs on top-of-the-hour. :Anchor: Carmen Ignacio (10AM-5PM), Jojo Dementilla (9PM and 10PM) :Insider Exclusive Kapihan (RJTV 29: October 7, 2017-present) :Wednesday 9:00AM to 10:00AM with a primetime telecast at 11:30PM to 12:30AM :Untained. Unbiased. The Truth. Latest news development straight from the newsmakers. :The public affairs program hosted by veteran broadcaster Rey Langit, Insider Exclusive Kapihan tackles Fake News, issues on SSS contributions of members and MRT2 glitches. :Simulcast live over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM at RJ Bistro in Dusit Thani Hotel, Makati City. :RJTV Interactive News (July 4, 2005-present) :Monday to Friday 11:00PM to 11:30PM :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM :Our vernacular 30-minute late-night news program of RJTV is anchored by April Enerio and RJTV News and Public Affairs head Alex Tinsay. :Anchor: :April Enerio (2018-present) :Alex Tinsay (2018-present) :Former Anchor: :Tony Israel (2005-2008) :Felix Tambongco (2008-2017) :Rey Langit (2017) :Healthline with Makati Med (June 27, 2018-present) :Wednesday 8:00PM to 9:00PM :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM. :Your health matters. You matter and we care. Tune into the show on Facebook by clicking on www.facebook.com/dzrj810am or tune your radio sets to DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM. :You’ve got questions; we’ve got answers straight from doctors! Call us from 8pm-9pm tonight at 8954460 or 8978374 or text us at 09175816500 and 09199918047. :Hosted by: Nicole Jacinto :Good Trip (June 30, 2018) :Saturday 8:00AM to 9:00AM :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM :Hosted by Ariel Doria :Good Job Philippines (June 30, 2018-present) :Saturday 10:00AM to 12:00NN :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM :A talk show with Barbie Atienza who discusses all good news, all the time; about people, jobs, careers and related topics. Music :Drive Time with Jamie (June 18, 2018-present) :Monday to Friday 6:30PM-8:00PM (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) :Your daily dose of the greatest and latest music videos live on TV with our drivetime girl DJ Jamie on RJTV (6:30pm - 8pm) and on RJ100.3FM (5pm-8pm). :Post pictures of you watching the show or share your greetings in the comments’ section below. :Thank God it's RJ (2003-present) :Friday 10:00PM-11:00PM (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :An entertainment variety show featuring musical performance. Broadcasting live at RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel, Makati City. Join us from 10:00 pm to 11:00 pm on RJTV (SkyCable ch.19 , Destiny Cable Ch.30 , Cignal Ch. 28 and on GSAT Ch. 58) and on Facebook Live as we bring you the non-stop dancing party with The Mainman, Ramon "RJ" Jacinto and his band! :RJ and Friends Band: *Ramon "RJ" Jacinto (lead guitar/lead vocals) *Monching de Guzman (wind instrument section/saxophone player) *Jaime Ken (rhythm guitar) *Benedict Arnold Esguerra (drums) *Angie Bonnevie (female vocals/percussions) *Ramil Servales (bass guitar/backing vocals) :RJ Sunday Jam (2003-present) :Sunday 9:00AM-12:00NN (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) :Simulcast on RJ 100.3 and DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM :The top-rating Sunday morning music show with the rarest, latest and greatest music videos, nothing but the greatest and the latest hits. :Host: Ramon Jacinto with Angel Jamie Fournier :Message us at 2256. Type RJ your message and send it over to 2256. You can also message us on FB. Text us to win our prizes for the day, type RJ your message and send it over to 2256. :Text us if you're watching (Globe number: 09065377241 and Smart number: 09087756298) or message us on Twitter and Instagram (@RJ100FM). Archival programming :RJ Video Vault (June 5, 2018-present) :A collection of some classic programming re-runs of RJTV, including Pinoy Wrestling and RJ's concert specials. :RJTV Concerts :RJ Sunday Jam Flashback :Thank God It's RJ Flashback :RJ Music Videos :UR 105.9 Underground Radio Flashback :RJ America (2008) :Dance Upon A Time with Becky Garcia (1993-1997) :Pinoy Wrestling (1989-1990) :Home TV Shopping (1993-1997) :Jojo A.: All The Way! (2004-2007) (since June 6, 2018) :Intimate Sessions with Charlie Ysmael (1995-1997) :Midnight Session :Gimme A Break (2006-2007) :Hapi Our with Arthur Manuntag (2006-2007) :The Lynn Sherman Show (2006-2007) :RJ's Penthouse (2003, simulcast on RJ 100.3 FM) :Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatrico (2006-2007) Animated :Classic Cartoons (1993-2007, June 5, 2018-present) :Betty Boop (since June 10, 2018) :Felix the Cat :Looney Tunes (since June 10, 2018) :Merrie Melodies (since June 10, 2018) :Popeye: The Sailor Man (since June 5, 2018) :Superman (since June 23, 2018) See also *RJTV reveals Digital terrestrial television launch date *New RJTV 29 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2018)